


Collar and Chain

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to run away again... Dean decides a little punishment's in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar and Chain

Sam had tried to run away again. That made the third time in two weeks. Dean was furious.   
John arrived home with Sam in tow, and Dean tried to act normal. But in fact he had a very special punishment for Sam in mind. John grunted out "I'm going to get a drink. Don't wait up for me", before stomping out the door. After the door slammed close, Sam just stood there looking guilty. He looked up at Dean with a weird look that Dean couldn't place. Dean was on him almost instantly, shoving him hard up against the wall. He pressed his body up against Sam, allowing no escape. "Why would you try to run away! Am I not good enough?! You can't leave! I won't let you! You belong here!" he yelled. Sam was terrified, he didn't know what he would do. This time, he had pushed him too far. He started to tremble against Deans hard body. "I'm sorry Dean! I just can't stand dad… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I won't do it again!" he whimpered, just inches from his brothers face. Dean just smiled, a harsh sort of sneer. "No you won't Sammy. Because I'm going to make you realize that you're mine. You. Belong. To. Me.". Just as Sams eyes widened in horror and he tried to push Dean off him, his brother grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He forced his knee between Sams legs, rubbing the obvious bulge in Sam's jeans. Dean had always admired that huge bulge, had wanted to claim it again for so long. They had fooled around as kids, at night when they shared a bed. Dean had rejected Sam's usual advances after seeing him talking to another girl, It looked like he was flirting. But the morning after, his dad told him he'd overheard, and that he'd had rejected her. Sam just thought he didn't want him anymore. Dean had never gotten up the courage to tell him otherwise. He decided he would have to add that to tonights plan.  
Sams got impossibly wide, "Dean… What are you doing!" he shrieked. There was an undertone to his words that Dean couldn't place, so he ignored it.   
He collected both of Sams hands in one of his, keeping them pinned above his head. He used his other hand to grip Sams hip and pull himself against his brother, grinding against his jeans. Dean moaned at the friction against his brothers crotch. Sam gasped and threw his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed. Dean leaned in and kissed up the length of Sams neck, up his jaw and up to his mouth. "Been thinking about you Sammy… Remember when we used to do this? At night? When dad was gone?" he made a trail of slow kisses up Sams jaw, to the sensitive spot under his ear. Sam shivered and let out a soft moan.   
Dean pulled back just enough to speak, lips still brushing his skin. "That night I said no. That night I pushed you away. I thought you had been flirting with a girl that day. But the next day dad told me he overheard you two, that you had told her you weren't interested" his voice got almost inaudible at the end. "That night, I was hurt. I'm sorry Sammy. And I'm also sorry for what I'm going to do to you tonight. Because I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not" he grunted, already decided.   
Then he was done talking, because he knew Sam would never forgive him. He just shoved Sam even harder against the wall, kissing roughly back down his neck and along his collarbones. He released Sams hands for just a moment, to rip his shirt off. He then started kissing down Sams beautiful tanned chest. Sam was pressing himself against the wall, stuttering. He was apparently too shocked to speak. 

Dean accepted that Sam didn't want him anymore, but he was still going to get him. 

Dean pushed that guilt aside and kept going. He got Sams belt and jeans off in a matter of seconds, and pulled him to the bed. It seemed that Sam was too shocked to try and resist him. Dean was already hard, Sam was too. He took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that even if Sam didn't want this at all, his body was still responding to his touch. Dean shoved him down onto his back, climbing up between his legs. Kissing up the insides of his thighs, he murmured "You're mine Sammy. I own you. You're never going to leave. Won't let you leave. Show you where you belong". Sam gasped and bucked as Dean kissed his crotch, feeling it through the clothing. Dean darted his tongue into the dip of his adonis lines, running it down to the top edge of his underwear. Sam drew a sharp breath, threw his head back, and arched up into Deans touch. Dean assumed it was just his body reacting, and Sam would start screaming any second. So he sharply pulled away, leaving Sam on the bed just in underwear.   
He quickly grabbed the black plastic bag from his duffel where he had hidden it. He had bought some… Gear when he heard about Sams attempt to run away again. Sam was looking around him now, freed from the confusing onslaught of pleasure, and quickly tried to leap off the bed. But Dean grabbed his arm and threw him back down. He quickly got ontop of him, straddling him. He reached into the bag and pulled out a leather, ball gag.   
Sam shrieked and struggled, shaking his head as Dean shoved the ball into his mouth and buckled it tight behind his head. The rubber ball did a good job of muffling Sam's screams. Dean emptied the bag onto the bed next to them, grabbing a set of handcuffs. Dean sneered as he cuffed Sams hands together above his head. Sam arched his back and screamed again. Dean groaned as Sam arched, acutely aware that this was pressing Sams cock against his ass. Deans hard-on was pressing against his jeans, he needed to take it out. He grabbed the last piece of equipment, a dog collar and chain. Sam screamed and bucked, but Dean managed to secure it around his neck. He tied the end of the chain to the headboard, while Sam shrieked and clutched at the collar. Dean got impossibly harder at the sight of Sam struggling, he'd been fantasizing about Sam ever since that night.   
He reminded himself of his mission, and got off Sam to stand next to the bed. He ripped off his shirt, jeans and underwear before grabbing Sams legs, pulling his ass to the edge of the bed. He pulled his brothers underwear off and dropped them on the floor. Holy crap Sam was HUGE, even bigger than he'd expected. He stared at it for a few minutes as Sam moaned and struggled, before mentally slapping himself back into action. He forced Sam to wrap his legs around his waist, pressing their erections together. Sams eyes got impossibly wide, as he stared at Deans huge cock between his legs. Dean just got even more turned on. Sam couldn't even think straight, he couldn't believe how big Dean was… Oh god he was so screwed. Dean slid his hands under Sams ass, squeezing. He moaned at the feeling of it, He'd wanted to touch it again for so long. Dean pushed Sam further up the bed, crawling after him. He loomed over his brother, sliding his hands up the smooth skin of his waist. The he leaned forward, pressing their dicks together, and kissed his way from Sams stomach, then all the way to his mouth, where he placed a quick kiss on the rubber ball.  
"I've been thinking about you, fantasizing about you. About fucking you senseless. Punishing you for hours on end" he leaned in, so his lips were brushing against his ear as he spoke, cheek to cheek. "you might not be willing, but you'll get it. I won't hold back. You tried to leave me. But you're mine. And I'll fuck that into you, over, and over, and over again" Dean whispered into his ear, causing Sam to whimper and tremble against him. Deans hand slowly slid up Sams thigh to his cock, and started to stroke it. Sam jerked and tried to push him away with his cuffed hands, but the older Winchester was stronger. He simply pinned Sams hands above his head and jerked his cock even faster. Sams cock was oozing pre-cum, and Dean just couldn't help a taste. He brought his soft, pink lips to the tip of his brothers cock, and swirled his tongue around the slit. Oh god, he tasted so good.   
Then Dean brought his lips down and took Sammy into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Sam bucked and jerked beneath him. Dean kept up a steady rhythm, while absent mindedly playing with Sams balls. After a while, his hand roamed further down, rubbing circles around his asshole. His cock twitched, and his brother gasped and tensed up. Dean let Sam slick out of his mouth and grinned up at his baby brother, "Like that Sammy?" Sam just let out a muffled whimper. Dean let go of his brothers hands, and slid his own underneath Sams ass, lifting it up. He brought his mouth down and started placing soft kisses to the small pink opening. Sam tensed up, squeezing his eyes closed. Dean laughed and all of a sudden, shoved his tongue into his brothers tight little hole. Sam screamed and shuddered. Dean kept going, fucking his tongue in and out of Sam. God, he tasted so good. Before long, Dean sucked on his own finger and slid it into Sam. He just lay there, writhing and moaning as his older brother finger fucked him. Dean slid his finger in and out, getting Sam used to it. Then he added two more fingers at a time, just to be cruel.   
He shoved them into Sam, eliciting a scream from him. He shoved his fingers in and out of his asshole with a cruel roughness, and started stroking his own cock with the other hand. Before long, Sams ass was used to three fingers, so he decided it was time. He touched the head of his cock to Sams pink little opening. Sam gasped and arched his back. But just before he was about to start pushing in, Sams hands were under his chin, tiliting his face up, forcing Dean to look at him. Sam took his hands away, to touch a finger to the rubber ball, looking pointedly up at Dean. Dean was dumfounded for a few moments before slowly, hesitantly reaching up and undoing the buckle, easing it out of his mouth.   
"Dean…" Sam started, as Dean just started, paralyzed with shock. "Dean… I wasn't trying to run away. I wanted you to come after me, show me you cared enough to stop me. After that night you rejected me, I never tried again because I thought you didn't want me. But when I heard you a few weeks ago, when you thought I was asleep… You were saying my name as you touched yourself. So I tried to get your attention, I needed you to get angry. I wanted this Dean, I want you" Sam concluded. Dean could only stare. Sam reached up and roughly grabbed Deans hair, forcing his face down to his. Sam kissed him hungrily, forcing his tongue between Deans lips. After a moment or two, Dean started to respond, opening his mouth and shoving his tongue into Sams. He couldn't believe it. After a minute or two, Sam broke away, "Dean… I need you to…" Sam begged "Fuck me Dean. Fuck me. Own me. Remind me I'm yours. Remind me who I belong to. Dominate me". Dean only hesitated a moment before growling and flipping Sam onto his stomach. He yanked him to his knees, slamming him against the wall behind the head board. Sams chest was pressed up against the cold wall, head turned to the side. He shrieked and struggled. Dean lined up his cock, placing his hands either side of Sams head on the wall, and brutally rammed into him. Sam screamed as loud as he could, trapped between his brother and the wall. Dean pulled almost out, and rammed into him again. The chain was pulled tight, chinking with each thrust. It felt like Dean was trying to ram staraight through him, and into the wall. It hurt, but felt amazing at the same time. Dean kept ramming his huge cock into his little brother, balls deep. With every painful thrust he chanted "You. Belong. To. Me" over and over. Sam screamed and shrieked, begging him to stop. But of course he didn't mean it. He meant the exact opposite. When Dean felt close to cumming, he pulled out and yanked Sam around to face him. He pushing him down, so he was on all fours. Dean grabbed Sam's hair, pulling that pretty face closer to his cock. Sam looked at it with wide eyes, biting his lip. Dean growled and pressed it to his lips, forcing entry. Sam groaned and sucked, closing his eyes. He took all of his brother in, deepthroating him. Oh god he could suck Deans cock forever. He kept sucking, fast and deep, moaning to show Dean he loved it. Sam forced his big brothers cock impossibly deep into his throat, while Dean moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his gorgeous brown hair, forcing his baby brother to be fucked in the mouth. Dean reached down with the other hand, and started jerking Sam off. It didn't take much more for either of them to come.   
Dean exploded into Sams hot little throat, shooting streams of hot cum into him. Sam swallowed hungrily, loving Deans taste, almost reluctant to take his mouth off of him. Sam felt himself get close, and arched his back, panting up at Dean. He came all over his big brothers' hand and the bed spread. They would have to hide that somehow, but that was a thought for later. The Winchesters lay down on the bed next to each other for a few minutes, just panting. "You know Sammy, you look fucking sexy as a slave. That collar and chain… Mmm" teased Dean. Sam smiled and told him to shut up. Dean laughed and slyly commented "Just saying… Might have to do this to you again sometime…". Sam looked sideways at him "sounds good" he said sincerely. Dean looked over at Sam, as their eyes met Dean just softly said "I love you Sammy. Always have". Sam smiled gently and replied with "I love you too Dean. I'm yours. I've always been yours".   
They untied Sam from the headboard, then took his handcuffs and collar off. The two boys cleaned themselves up, then got into bed together. Sam knew he wouldn't have nightmares anymore, he would dream peacefully like he used to when Dean still held him at night. Dean lay on his back, with Sam half onto of him. Sams leg in between his brothers, arm slung over his chest, and his head tucked under his chin. They fell asleep like that, thankful they had their own room. As they drifted into unconsciousness, they felt happier than they had been in a long time.


End file.
